The present invention relates to a suction-actuated control system for whirlpool bath/spa installations and, more particularly, to a control system for whirlpool/spa installations in which a decrease in suction-inlet pressure below a pre-determined threshold will cause the system pump to shut-off.
Whirlpool bath and spa-type installations typically include a tub structure having a plurality of water jets for introducing a pressurized stream of water and air into the tub and a suction inlet from which water is withdrawn. The water withdrawn from the tub through the suction inlet is provided to a recirculation pump which pressurizes the water and distributes the pressurized water to the water jets for re-introduction into the tub. Typically, the suction inlet includes an apertured or slotted cover that prevents small objects from entering the suction path and being recirculated by the pump. Because of the localized water flow into the suction inlet, it is not unknown for objects (such as a wash cloth) in the tub to be drawn to and held against the apertured cover of the suction inlet. In this circumstance, the effective flow-area into the suction inlet can be partially blocked to substantially reduce flow through the pump.